You're Just Another Face In The Crowd
by Clover10164
Summary: Cammie and her best friends go to Blackthorne Institute...undercover.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning and did the usual getting-ready-for-the-day routine. Macey took much longer than me, Liz, or Bex. We had to drag her away from her mirror.

When we got to the dining hall, it said today was English with an English accent. Bex would pull that off easily. Macey would have the hardest time doing that but Bex always helped us with our English accents.

Mr. Solomon stopped us when we were about to enter the dining hall.

"Come, girls, Headmistress Morgan wishes to speak to you," he said, looking pointedly at all of us.

We followed, all the while wondering what my mom could possible need this early in the morning. My mom was sitting at her desk and she was looking over some papers. I sat in the seats that were for guests in her office, and so did Bex, Liz and Macey. Mr. Solomon stood in the corner.

"Girls," Mom looked up and smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning," we chorused at the same time.

"I have big news that I'm sure you will all be delighted to hear."

We waited for her to elaborate.

"Well…" Mom paused for effect. "You girls will be doing an exchange with Blackthorne."

It took a moment for the words to sink in and even when they did, we were speechless. Us at Blackthorne?

"But wait! There is a twist," My mom was grinning wickedly. She had something up her sleeve…

"You are going to Blackthorne but you're doing it undercover," Mom smiled.

Now was the time to freak out but still, no words came out. My mom was beginning to worry. She frowned and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No," even though I was freaking out inside, the word came out steady and strong. "But one question."

"Yes?"

"What are our covers?"

Cameron Morgan (Chameleon)

Cover: Sarah Dankins

Code name (fake): Lilac

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Personality: quiet, observant

Appearance: straight blond hair, blue eyes

Accents: American

Language: English

Siblings: Rachael Dankins

Classmates (Mission mates): Kally Fer and Iliana Gem

Macey Mchenry (Peacock)

Cover: Rachael Dankins

Codename (Fake): Flower

Age: 17

Grade: junior

Personality: outgoing, noisy

Appearance: jet black hair, green eyes

Accents: American

Language: English

Siblings: Sarah Dankins

Classmates (mission mates): Kally Fer and Iliana gem

Rebecca baxter (Duchess)

Cover: Kally Fer

Codename (fake): Boxer

Age: 17

Grade: junior

Personality: protective, low temper

Appearance: short red hair, brown eyes

Accents: American

Language: English

Siblings: None

Classmates (mission mates): Iliana Gem, Sarah and Rachael Dankins

Elizabeth Sutton (Bookworm)

Cover: Iliana Gem

Codename (fake): Electronic

Age: 17

Grade: junior

Personality: smart, suspicious

Appearance: long brown hair, blue eyes

Accents: American

Language: English

Siblings: None

Classmates (mission mates): Sarah and Rachael Dankins and Kally fer

As I read over the paper, I realized some of us would have to tweak our appearance- only a bit though. Nothing major.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Today but, another twist," I groaned as she said this. "You will be trailing the boys and they will have to find their tails. They don't know its four teenage age girls trailing them so girls, use that to your advantage."

We were sent to pack, with no breakfast. Macey packed for us all, though we helped her. Then we all changed hair color, put in extensions, whatever we needed to match our covers.

Afterward, Mr. Solomon found us putting on the last of our clothing (to match our personality. Luckily I was a quiet one and I could just wear jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers but Macey insisted on putting some make up on me).

Mr. Solomon took us to the helicopter with our piles of bags. We were heading to a hotel where we would stay for the next two hours till the boys went on their mission. The ride took thirty minutes and we were blindfolded the whole time. We got to the hotel and Mr. Solomon said he would see us later.

After checking in and getting to our room, we immediately ordered breakfast.

"I'd like 10 pancakes, a lot of scrambled eggs, 15 pieces of toast, 4 glasses of chocolate milk and that should be all," Macey ordered (because she was the outgoing one). Another fifteen minutes and our food was here. We scarfed it all down. A little before twelve, our door opened to reveal my mom.

Me and the girls were watching Burn Notice and agreeing with most of the things they had to say but Liz kept shaking her head at the way me, Bex, and Macey were yelling at the screen when they did something wrong. She wasn't on the field agent track so of course she wouldn't understand.

Mom smiled when she saw us, "It's time. Don't worry about your bags, they will be taken to the school. The boys are on their way, let's go."

Bex jumped up, put on her glasses and said, "Let's do this!"

Our response was shaking our heads and laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom led us to three different cars. She said me and Macey (disguised as Sarah and Rachael) were to just play the role of sisters on a shopping spree. Bex and Liz (A.K.A. Kally and Iliana) were going to play the role of two friends meeting up for lunch. We each had comms unit, of converse. Mom said we had to locate each boy and turn him in. Mr. Solomon was in charge of the boys, so that's who we told when we turn one of them in.

As me and the girls geared up (yea, that was so comic book super hero's), Mom explained where we would be going and how much time we had. She said that she was taking us to one of the crowded towns in this state and that we had two hours to locate all the boys.

Piece of cake.

We stopped at a gas station. Liz got in one of the cars that had been following us and Bex the other. Me and Macey stayed in this car. Cover protocol.

The drive wasn't long. All we did was stay in the back seat and sit in silence. Nothing really. But then my mom announced we were finally here. Climbing out the car, I made sure I was good for blending in, which won't be hard because this place was crowded. Why? Because it's an actual mall. The stores-and-girls-everywhere kind of mall.

Sighing, I smiled. This is just getting easier by the second.

Macey started to giggle and I took that my cue to get into character. I trailed-no, I dragged myself into Macey's. but I hid it. Knowing Macey, if we weren't on a mission, we would have been in Macy's for hours. It's one of her favorite stores.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bex and Liz greet each other and enter Dillard's. Even though I couldn't see them, I could still hear them in my comm's unit. Macey and me left Macy's, much to Macey's disappointment. She started chatting about some made up boy but when she said, "Well, I saw Jake yesterday and I must say, he's gotten hotter over the summer," some boy we were passing looked at us and when we got five feet away, he started to trail.

I fiddled with my comm's and nudged Macey. She had saw him. I whispered into my comm's to Mr. Solomon, "Found one. Black shirt, blue jeans, brown eyes. And I believe his name is Jake."

"You are correct," replied Mr. Solomon. A minute and 24 seconds later, the boy, possible 'Jake', was gone. I informed Bex and Liz of our accomplishment and they said they had found one and turned him in too.

This was just too easy.

Mr. Solomon POV

"Found one," Cammie's voice rang in my ears. "Black shirt, blue jeans, brown eyes. And I believe his name is Jake."

I was surprised they had found out his name. Smirking (something you pick up from being around Zach Goode for too long), I confirmed her suspicion. Then Bex and Liz turned in Howard. These girls are good.

"Jake, Howard," I got their attention by muting the girls comm's. "You have been spotted. Please return to home base."

"By who?" Jake exclaimed, completely surprised that he had been spotted.

"By the people following you," I was careful not to go into specifics for the boys who were still in the game.

A few minutes later, a disgruntled Jake and Howard came into the van that was hidden behind the mall. Jake and Howard plopped down while I muted both the boy's and girl's comms.

"So who was it?" Howard asked. "Who got us?"

I showed Howard a picture of Liz and Bex, there code name's on the back. I showed Jake a picture of Cammie and Macey, there code name's on the back. Jake didn't care about Cammie, he was staring at Macey.

"Wow," he muttered and elbowed Howard. "Look at this hot chick."

Howard glanced at Macey's picture and wolf whisted.

I glared. I see those four girl's- and other Gallagher Girls- as daughters. This was not a pleasant sight for me.

Just then Cammie informed me of another boy and so did Bex. They were on speaker and Howard and Jake could hear them. Jake stared at the speaker then looked at me dead serious and said.

"We're doomed." (A/N: A little dramatic but I thought it was funny.)

Cammie POV

Four down. According to what my mom had told me, there were seven. Three more. But then Bex said that she had found a boy, small and he looked like a nerd. Liz said he was good looking. We all laughed at her comment and the boy was turned in.

Zach POV

Who were these people? We had an hour left and they had gotten everyone, including Jonas. It was just me and Grant and the silence on the other end of comm's. well, now it's our time to shine.

Cammie POV

I had to go. Like 'go'.

"Rachael," I said quietly (I was the quiet one after all). "I'll be in the bathroom." Macey nodded and said she would wait outside.

Zach POV

I was passing the nearest restroom when I knew who one of the four people (Mr. Solomon didn't tell us genders but he said that there were four people) was when I saw the girl talking to herself. At the same time, Grant saw a girl in starbucks staring at the two of us. A total spy move too.

"Two spotted."

Cammie POV

When I came out of the bathroom, I saw Macey panicking. I heard her in the comm's unit talking to me.

"Chameleon, I have been spotted, don't come near me or else you'll be spotted too."

That's the thing with spy's. If you come near a spy who has been recognized by the enemy, don't go near them unless you want to be found too.

"Me, too," Liz's voice sounded calm but I knew she was freaking out too.

"I'm love you Bookworm but that means I have to ditch you," Bex sounded sorry but I knew she was relieved. Liz isn't the best field agent but that's bashing Liz. Liz is good in the field but she so…obvious. She doesn't know how to blend. She's better with a computer.

I saw Bex leave the starbucks and then an idea struck me.

"Macey, describe the boy's," I asked of her. She gave me a detailed description but when I looked around her for those boys, they were gone. I smiled.

"Time to hunt Bex."

"You got it."

Me and Bex are natural partners together and when Macey joined Gallagher Academy she became a natural too but me and Bex, we've known each other for awhile. We know each other's tricks.

Duchess got the right side of the mall and me the left. It was time to hunt.

Zach POV

Grant and I decided to split up. It was his idea, just in case we got caught the other wouldn't. I doubted I would. Smirking as Grant walked away, I wondered aimlessly, watching.

A few minutes later, I heard Mr. Solomon.

"Grant, you have been caught."

It's only me now.

Cammie POV

Bex caught one of the two boys we had left. Now there was one left. We knew what he looked like but me and Bex liked to do this by looking at them when we turned them in. It gives us a sense of…accomplishment. And it feels quite good, let me tell you.

Then, I heard Mr. Solomon.

"Duchess, you have been seen."

Bex panicked and sat down. That's what we were ordered to once we were caught. "Sit and stay," my mom had said.

So, it was me and this one last boy?

I wonder who was going to win?


	3. Chapter 3

Zach POV

I saw the girl that had gotten Grant. She dropped into a seat and frowned. I had no more use for my comm's unit except to talk to Mr. Solomon.

Now only if I could find that one last person…

Cammie POV

I left Macey and Liz to whatever they were doing and went to work. I really needed to find this last boy before vice versa happened. But then, seeing as he escaped the eye of all four us, he must be good. Very good.

Zach POV

I've underestimated this person. I really don't see them anywhere.

Cammie POV

I was walking, blending, vanishing, doing whatever it took to keep moving and stay hidden.

Then I saw him.

He was walking and searching, just like I was. I hadn't realized how hot he was. Amazingly beautiful. But right now, he was the enemy.

Time to turn him in.

Zach POV

I knew when that when Mr. Solomon said, "Zach," I had been caught. Looking around, I saw no one who could be the spy I was looking for. So I headed to the van to go home.

Cammie POV

Smiling, I announced to the girls, who were keeping updated tabs on me through comms, that I had won. That we had won. They cheered and then my mom came onto the comm's.

"Good job, girls," she praised us. "Meet me outside Dillard's so you can meet the boys."

Meet the boys?

Zach POV

I climbed into the van and sat down. Everyone clapped me on the back for lasting as long as I did. Mr. Solomon only smiled. Jake handed me our tailer's pictures. One I already seen, the one I had turned in. But there was three more. One of them was…just wow. I check the back and saw the codename.

Lilac.

Suddenly, the van door's opened and a beautiful woman grinned at us.

"Defeated, boys?" she asked. "Don't feel down. I brought you a surprise."

Cammie POV

My mom yanked open the door to their van, which waited for us.

"Defeated, boys?" mom joked. "Don't feel down. I brought you a surprise!"

She moved so the boys could see us. I saw two of the boys me and Macey turned in. Two I didn't recognize but boy did I know the last one. The amazingly hot one.

(Be warned we are STILL in our covers. They don't know our names, only code names and those our covers still too. We are still undercover.)

Macey, the outgoing bold one, stepped in first and popped a bubble, with the gum she had managed to buy. Then Bex, Liz and finally me. We lined up against one wall, with them on the other. For all they looked at us,you'd think we had contagious cootes.

"Girls, introduce yourselves," Mom ordered.

"I'm Rachael Dankins. I'm seventeen and a junior," Macey went first. She withheld information though.

"My name is Kally Fer," Bex grinned, showing her teeth. "I have a low temper so watch it."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I am Iliana Gem. Nice to meet you."

Everyone, besides my girls, were staring at me, waiting for an explanation.

I faked a good blush and said, "My name is Sarah Dankins. Rachael's my sister."

Zach POV

The beautiful girl seemed so shy. But so cute.

Cammie POV

Immediately, I saw all the guys eyes soften as they looked at us. Realization hit me hard.

They felt protective of us!

First of all, we can handle ourselves. Second, we don't need no spy-to-be boys telling us what to do. Third, we are sisters. We protect each other.

The guy, the beautiful guy, smirked. "Don't worry. We got your back."

Macey raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. Bex stared at him. Liz giggle as if she knew was about to happen. I smiled.

See, while we were packing at Gallagher, we had come up with a plan if one of the teenage, hormonal boys tries to be protective or annoying. In this case, both. We had a plan though.

Macey said, "Oh, really?"

"I think you're the one who needs your back watched," Bex smirked right back at the boy.

Liz just giggle some more.

"Really? Wh-" he was cut off by me punching him.

"That's why," Macey popped a bubble.

None of the guys had been looking at me when I punched the boy (hereafter known as 'Gorgeous'). Nobody had suspected the shy, blushing one in the corner had punched Gorgeous, obviously the leader of this group.

Gorgeous's mouth bled a little.

Mom and Mr. Solomon, who had gone outside to talk, came in and saw Gorgeous's mouth.

"Oh, my, what happened?" Mom rushed to Gorgeous with the first aid kit.

Bex smiled, so did Liz. Macey yet again popped a bubble. I had a blank expression on then blushed, cause that's what Sarah Dankin's would do.

"Zach just met his match," one of the other boys snickered. Bex glared and they shut up.

~Time Skip~

When we got to Blackthorne, boy's and girl's split up. Boy's went to the dining hall, where all the other boys waited, and girl's went to a room behind the dining hall. Mr. Solomon said we had to wait to be introduced.

Mr. Steve, the headmaster, was to announce us.

"Hello, boys, another good day, I suppose? Good! New news today, my boys! Got some guest who will be staying the last semester with us," Mr. Steve waved for us to come in. "Don't be shy."

Smiling, we all walked in. Macey still had her gum in her mouth and when Mr. Steve said 'no gum' she nodded and smirked. I saw her spit it out, but instead of hitting the ground, it hit some guys forehead. Bex, Liz, and Macey were weak.

I, however, was not to be seen. Me and the girls had planned a better entrance than this.

Mr. Steve frowned. "Where is the last girl? Sarah?"

Macey/Rachael looked around, as if just noticing her mission sister was gone. Smirking, she shrugged. Bex laughed while Liz pulled out a gun. Yes, a gun. She shot the long window that covered most of the left wall. At the same moment the bullet made contact with the glass, I shot through the glass. Glass went everywhere. Some people were going to have scars.

I picked up the still falling glass and shot it across the room. It stuck on the right wall. When I was done, I took my place next to my friends.

"Sarah," Macey said, without glancing up from her nails. "You have a glass in your arm."

I looked down, I did have a glass in my arm. "Oh. Thank you Rachael."

"Welcome."

I grabbed the end of the glass and I could see almost every boy in the room flinch as I yanked it out. I wanted to wince but no. I held myself together.

Blood coated the glass and my arm bled but Bex threw me a bandage and I slapped that on there, blood still trickling down my arm.

Mr. Steve and all the boys looked freaked out but Mom and Mr. Solomon smiled.

"Nice entrance, girls."


	4. Chapter 4

Zach POV

When Mr. Steve asked where Sarah was, the little one, Iliana, pulled out a gun and shot it to the window. At the same time, Sarah busted through the window, sending glass flying but that was probably her. Glass whipped past me, one almost cut my hair but each piece of broken glass was well aimed.

And it was all because of Sarah.

Sarah took her place on the stage but her arm was bleeding. Rachael pointed that out and Sarah yanked the glass out, her face expressionless. Kally handed her bandage.

"Alright then," Dr. Steve cleared his throat. We knew he was impressed by these girls. They were way better than expected, I suppose. "Enjoy your dinner!"

The girls all looked around, trying to find a place to sit. Then, Grant, silly, poor, idiotic, only-uses-his-brains-when-he-wants-to, waved his arms and yelled, "Hey, you can sit with us."

Kally looked at him and you could see her eyes get excited over Grant. She led her and her friends over to our table. Kally sitting beside Grant, Iliana sitting beside Jonas and Rachael, looking bored, sat next to our roommate Nick. Sarah, however, hesitated before she wedged herself between Rachael and Kally.

I have no idea why I was so disappoint as to why she didn't sit next to me.

Cammie (A.K.A. Sarah) POV

I wasn't going to sit next to Gorgeous. For one, I didn't know his name and two, by his performance at the mall, it was obvious he is a pro and I'm afraid he might break my cover but that is probably why Mom and Mr. Solomon wanted us around these boys because, at Gallagher, I'm one of the top spies. Not to brag. My Mom and Solomon just wanted us to have some experience with boy pro's.

And let me tell you, that's ten times harder.

So, instead of sitting next to Gorgeous (I really needed to figure out his name), I sat next to Macey/Rachael and Bex/Kally. Though Bex looked a little too absorbed in the who looked like a Greek God.

"What're your names?" Macey, thankfully, asked. I was tired of not knowing their names but them knowing ours.

"Grant," Greek God said. I swear Bex looked like she was swooning over this boy. She needs to focus on what we are here for. Live through the semester, keeping our cover.

"Jonas," a boy who looked like Liz's type announced.

"Nick," the boy who Macey sat beside smiled. Macey narrowed her eyes.

I looked expectantly at Gorgeous. He smirked…at me. "Does it matter what my name is?"

I was just about to pull out my inner Liz and give him a long explanation until he gave me his name when Grant told us dryly, "Zach," as if he was used to this boy.

Zach.

Zach.

Zachary.

Hm..could that be what it's short for? It certainly fit him.

"What school did you say you go to?" Nick asked Macey, whom he seemed to take a liking to.

"I didn't," Macey stared him down.

"Oh…," Nick looked defeated.

"Where are you from?" Jonas suggested.

Us girls thought about it. Then, in usion, we said, "a place." I could tell by the way the boys frowned that we were annoying them.

People (boys to be exact) were leaving the dining hall in chunks. Dinner must be over. I got up, Macey, Bex and Liz following. We walked to our dorm, the boys at the table staring at us as we walked out.

Our dorm must be the boys imagine of a teenage girls room. Really, it's so…girly!

Pink and white wall paper, bedspreads that looked like they were for two year olds and posters of the newest boy band. Bex snorted, Liz shook her head, I rolled my eyes, and Macey made some disgusted noise.

But no matter how bad the room was, you have to admire Dr. Steve's efforts to make us at home. Still, it wouldn't do.

I turned around, closed and locked the door and we got to work. The posters were taken down and bed spreads were ripped off. While we were taking those down, Bex and Macey had snuck down and grabbed a lot of fabric. All the colors of the rainbow.

We made our own bedspreads. Mine was blue with purple polka dots. Bex had black with red globs here and there. Macey's was red with green strips. Liz's was green with black laptops. She blushed when we asked her about that particular design.

"What? I like laptops and I've never had a bedspread with them on it!" she squeaked.

We laughed and smiled and joked that night. By morning, our room had changed dramatically. Our bedspreads were neat on the bed in the morning. The walls had been painted green, black, red and blue strips (Bex and Macey had also grabbed some paint when they had gotten the fabric). We had a white wall border. The chairs in the room, which hadn't been all too bad, were untouched, just moved. A white glove chair sat at the middle of the floor, on the purple (used to be pink but we properly dyed it) fluffy rug.

Otherwise, our room was very colorful and Mr. Steve thought so also when he came into the room to give us our schedules.

"Well," he admired out work. "I love what you've done with the place." He didn't even get mad at us for taking paint and fabric without permission.

All of us got dressed in the temporary Blackthorne Girls Uniform. A black shirt (in which Macey thought it would be cool to add a white tie to and later did. We still can't figure out where she got them from) and a black and white plaid skirt. Dr. Steve said to make sure to bring P&E clothes, as skirts would just not do.

Our first class was COW (Blackthorne had most of the same classes that Gallagher did, with the exception of Culture and Assmilation). The teacher was much more sane than our COW teacher but just as smart. His name was Mr. Keyser. He had a few gray hairs in his hair and a lean body that showed muscles. He had to be at least forty.

"Welcome, girls," the nice Mr. Keyser said. "I'm sure the boys know you so why don't we skip introductions. Did you find your way here okay?"

"Yes, sir," we stared at him with unblinking eyes. If it made him nervous, he did an awesome job of not showing it.

"Okay, why don't you have a seat, any seat," Mr. Keyser smiled and waved us forward. Macey sat next to Nick and with two other guys. Liz sat next to Jonas and the other geeky guys. Bex plopped herself next to Grant and grinned at the boy across from her. Grant frowned at her.

I sat across from Zach, at the empty table he sat at. It was the only seat left in my defense. I would have sat anywhere else if there was an open spot. Zach smirked. Like, out of no where. I didn't say or do anything important or funny enough for him to smirk, yet he was smirking! Something is wrong with this boy.

Zach POV

Most of my class got to COW early because Mr. Keyser didn't except late kids but the girls they got here exactly on time. Right when the clock (and my internal clock) hit the 9:00, they were in the room. It surprised Mr. Keyser a bit and he triple checked the time too but no matter what he convinced himself on, the girls were on time.

When Sarah came to sit across from me at the only other empty table in the room, I smirked. It was because of her expression. From frustration to nervousness. I don't know why she was nervous. Or frustrated. I hadn't done anything yet. But in some way, shape or form, I must be a threat to her.

I wonder why.

Cammie POV

COW at Blackthorne was as boring as COW at Gallagher. Yet, everyone gave Mr. Keyser their full attention.

After COW, me and the girls had P&E. We all had gotten our extra white t-shirts (old t-shirts, they maybe a bit too tight) and shorts. I had blue ones, Macey red ones, Bex black ones and Liz green ones. When we came out of the locker room (new girls locker room. Smelled fresh), the boys were in their shorts but no shirts.

No shirts.

Um…

Even Macey stumbled a bit at all the six packs. All the boys were grinning and laughing because they had finally made an impression on us.

Well, well watch how much they'll miss their shirts when we are done with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie POV

So, we decided not to hurt their pride to much, letting them win a little. Only a little. We still wanted to be respected. That's all we ask for. Unfortunatly, this proved difficult for teenage spy boys.

Our P&E class went a little bit like this.

**FLASHBACK TO THE P&E CLASS**

Mr. Richards, the P&E teacher, wanted to see what us girls could do, so he had us fight the guys, one at a time.

"Sarah," Mr. Richards called out. I, acting as Sarah, jumped slightly, blushed and dunked her head. "You can go up against Zach."

I think Mr. Richards found out about me punching Zach. Zach had, in Mr. Richards mind, failed him because Mr. Richards had taught them when to expect a punch and how to block it. Now, I'm thinking Mr. Richards was giving Zach a chance to redeem himself and to put me back in my place.

Boy was he wrong!

I approached the mat. Zach was smirking and already on the mat. When Mr. Richards blew his whistle, Zach swung a punch but I dunked and moved. I put a surprised look on my face. If I kept Zach focused on my weakness (which wasn't really my weakness, just Sarah's, not Cammie's), then I could keep him from focusing on my strengths.

That's the thing though. When people say 'go for the weakness', they never think to add 'go for the weakness but keep an eye on their strengths.' Zach made the mistake of focusing entirely on my weakness and not paying any attention to my strengths.

Zach, noticing my surprised face, thought I was a beginner in these kind of fights so he smirked wider (He really needs to have that smirk of his fixed…) and swung another punch. But before he could even pull his arm back, I had roundhoused and pinned him on the ground, punching his face once and kneeing him where it hurts. Zach winced but didn't give up. He was stubborn.

Zach threw me off and I rolled and got up at the speed of light. He was starting to realize that I wasn't at all a beginner but, perhaps, a professional at these fights.

He swung his leg up but I had grabbed his heel and twisted him so he landed flat on his face. Then I held his arms down with my hands and his legs down with my legs. He struggle but I was strong. Maybe not as strong as him but I was still strong.

Mr. Richards blew his whistle, I jumped off and walked back over to take my place beside my friends. I smiled at Zach. If I had blushed and looked away, he would have seen right through my cover and that's not what I needed.

Macey and Nick were up next. Of course, Macey won, showing no mercy. Liz, on the other hand, went up against Jonas. She was a bit more merciful, letting Jonas get a punch in here and there but it was obvious that she was letting him do that. Even Liz, queen of computers, won that fight.

Bex, who loved fighting but might like Grant more, let Grant get in a punch. One punch and then he was down. Grant looked hurt afterward but by lunch he was over it.

So, I guess we were successful in not hurting their pride too much.

**END FLASHBACK**

At lunch, sometime after Grant had started talking to Bex again and Bex was icing his eye, one of the teachers I didn't know called me up on stage and handed me his cell phone. He directed me to an empty room as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. The teacher hadn't told me who had called.

"Cammie!" my mom's voice shrilled into my ear.

"Mom!" I yelled back at her. She laughed a bit.

"How are things?" she asked.

"Great," I smiled, though she couldn't see.

"That's good," Mom told me. "I just wanted to call you. I've missed you."

"Me too, Mo-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Hold on, sweetie, call on the other line," she said to me before I heard her click to the other line. A minute and 27 seconds passed before she got on the line. She sounded different though. Her voice shook.

"Honey, I'm going to have to call you back later. That was the director."

"Okay, I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she said before hanging up.

I walked out and handed the phone back to the teacher. When I got back to the table, Macey asked who it was.

"No one important," I smiled at her. She knew it was important and I'm pretty sure my smile gave it away of who it was. She nodded, getting the message that I would tell her later.

"Is something wrong?" Zach, on my right, asked.

"No, why would you say that?" I frowned.

"You look worried when you came back," he shrugged.

So I composed my face to look all cheery and bright but really, I was worried. About my mom.

Is she okay?

Zach POV

When Sarah left to take a phone call, Kelly and Grant had started arguing on the top spy actor's. Rachael kept filing her nails. Iliana and Jonas were chatting on the latest computers. Nick was staring at Rachael. But when Sarah came back looking worried, Iliana, Kelly and Rachael all looked up to study her face.

"Who was on the phone?" Rachael asked her. Sarah's face went into this expression that was between worried, frustration and thoughtful.

"No one important," Sarah smiled, masking her emotions so I almost couldn't be sure they were really there.

An understanding passed through them. Rachael nodded and turned back to whatever she was doing, as did Iliana and Kelly.

Something was up.

After asking if she was really okay, I decided I was going to bug Sarah and her friends room. I wanted to know what was wrong with her and obviously she wasn't going to tell me outright. So, I made an excuse and got out of lunch.

I went to my room, gathered some bugs and walked out the door, only to be met by Grant and Nick. They had their arms crossed and were staring at me.

"Jonas is making sure the girls don't get suspicious. Let's do this," Grant said and held out his hand for some bugs.

You got to love these guys. They knew I was going to bug the girls room.

We went to the girls room. We all knew it was pink and girly but when we opened the door, it wasn't pink and girly. It was colorful and bright and represented their personality's. It was amazing.

I planted one on each bed, under the bed, and on their dressers. Some in the bathroom (only audio) and some in the closet. There would be no place we wouldn't hear them and, except for the bathroom, see them.

After planting bugs, I waited for Grant and Nick to finish their bugs. I looked at Sarah's stuff, going through her drawer till I saw a picture of one teenage girl and an adult that looked like her mom. It couldn't be Sarah so who was it?

"We're done," Nick called out. I dropped the photo on the dresser and ran out with them.

We went back to lunch like we didn't do anything. The girls didn't look the least suspicious, thanks to Jonas, so we went about our day. Before dinner, we had freetime to do homework. When we got to our room, Jonas plugged up the laptop and we got on a screen so we could see the bugs. The girls arrived a few minutes later.

"Alright, spill," Rachael plopped on her bed. "Who was on the phone with you?"

Sarah shifted on her bed and looked around as if she felt something. Then she looked at Rachael and said, "My mom. She was happy but then the director called and she got all nervous. Something is wrong."

All the girls agreed with her.

"So what do we do about it?" Iliana asked.

"Hack into the CIA files?" Kelly suggested.

"No," Sarah shook her head. "They'll know it was us. Plus, we don't even know what we are looking for."

"True," Kelly nodded.

"Well, I think all you can do is wait for your mom to elaborate more," Rachael said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sarah sighed.

"So," Rachael leaned in more, finally getting into the conversation with some excitement. "What's up with you and Zach?"

At my name, Sarah blushed and the other girls laughed.

"Nothing! Absolutly nothing! He's cocky and always smirking and-" Sarah was babbling.

"And you love him!" the girls teased. Sarah blushed harder.

"I do not! What about you and Jonas?" Sarah pointedly looked at Iliana. She blushed too.

"I-we-we were just having a conversation!" Iliana insisted pathetically.

"Right," Rachael rolled her eyes.

"And what about you and Nick?" Iliana retorted.

"What about us? Oh, Nick," Rachael raised an eyebrow.

"Come on," Sarah grinned. "We all know you like him!"

"Not as much as Grant likes this girl over here," Rachael threw a pillow at Kelly, who was laughing her head off.

"He's head over heels with you!" Iliana screamed at Kelly, who had a tint of red to her cheeks.

"You think so?" Kelly asked hopefully.

"Yes," Rachael said. "I'm going to take a shower." She got up and was going to grab her clothes but Sarah stopped her.

"Wait," Sarah glanced around, as she had earlier.

"What is it?" Rachael asked.

"Bugs," Sarah whispered. "There are bugs in our room."

They went in search of our bugs and one by one they were crushed. Sarah got the last one.

"Whoever this is," she said to the bug and to us. "I'm going to hunt you down and make sure you pay."

Then our screen went black.

"Wow, that was…" Nick looked wide eye at the screen.

"Interesting," Grant supplied.

"Yeah."

"It wasn't that bad," I rolled my eyes.

"Zach, they're going to hunt us down and kill us," Jonas said nervously.

"She didn't say she was going to kill us," I informed him.

"Eithier way, she's going to hunt us down and make us pay."

Cammie POV

I knew when I saw my picture of me and my mom on my dresser that someone had been in our room. So when Macey got up to go take a shower and I saw the glint of a bug in the room, I grabbed her arm and said, "Wait."

"What is it?"

"Bugs. There are bugs in our room," I told her.

The girls looked around and we destroyed every bug in that room.


	6. Chapter 6

Cammie POV

CoveOp's the next day was unusual and usual at the same time. Why? Because Mr. Solomon taught the class. The class was usual because we were used to his teachings but unusual because Mr. Solomon was unusual.

Today Mr. Solomon was going to let the boys tail us. The girls and boys were going in different vans. The boys would leave an hour earlier than the girls while the girls changed their appearance completely.

After dragging Liz and Bex away from Jonas and Grant, we went to our closet. Macey wanted to dress us all up but I suggested we go in regular clothes, as we didn't know where we were going. So, after a lot of arguing and threats, we both got our way. We would dress in normal but decent clothes (meaning nothing shiny or sparkly) and still have on a bit of make-up.

I had on a purple tank top and shorts with purple sandals. My hair was done up in a neat ponytail and Macey put on some lipstick on my lips and white eye shadow on my eye, along with some mascara. Bex had on a black t-shirt and jeans with white sneakers. Macey curled her hair and also put on white eye shadow and mascara. Liz wore a pink tank top and jeans with white sandals. She also had on pink eye shadow, mascara and lipstick. Macey put on a silver tank top (I told her not to but she ignored me) and shorts with white sneakers. She expertly put on white eye shadow and mascara and lipstick.

After all of us climbed into the van, I began to actually wonder what we were doing. I mean, a month ago I wouldn't have expected this but here I was. More importantly, why are we here? We had no obligation here, except to learn, and we could do that with our Gallagher sisters. So I popped the question to Mr. Keyser, who was assigned to make sure the girls got to the destination.

"Sir," I looked at him. "Why are we here?"

The girls turned their attention to Mr. Keyser, also.

"Well, you are to tail-" he began.

"That's not what I meant," I said sharply. "Why are we here at Blackthorne? Why are we training with these boys?"

Mr. Keyser blinked the smiled. "I'm not the one to answer that question but I will say, you're here for a test."

"My mom didn't say this was a test," I shook my head. In truth, my mom had said nothing as to why we where here.

"No?" Mr. Keyser's smile widened. "Then I expected she didn't want you to know."

"What's the test about? Why are we in the test?" I narrowed my eyes. Bex leaned forward, while Macey and Liz stared at him.

"Well, the test is to see if you girls are qualified to become girl assassin's," he said calmly.

"Girl assassin's?" my eyes widened. I knew there was such thing as assassin's but girl assassin's…never heard of them.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan. Problem?"

"You mean to say, we are going to school with…I don't know… 100 or so boys that could potentially kill us?" Bex asked.

"Oh, they could potentially kill you but you girls could potentially kill them, can you not?" Mr. Keyser raised an eyebrow.

I gritted my teeth and sat back. My mom sent me here, a place where people could kill me before I've learned all my spy skills. Oh, I know she did it within reason. My mom does everything within reason but the question is, what is that reason?

Zach POV

When the van pulled up at our destination 30 minutes after we left Blackthorne, we were surprised at where we were. A department store. Really?

Anyway, it was a big department store (Sam's Club is the name of it). We sat in our van for at least 20 minutes before the girl's van pulled up. Guys went in first then the girls.

The games had begun.

No matter the size of the department store, it turned out to be really small when there was 20 (okay, 19) spies in the there but that was only because there were 15 guys and 4 girls. We were tailing the girls and that was harder. The difference about us tailing them now was that they couldn't get us out and they had to successfully leave with a certain amount of items and get out of there in 20 minutes. That was there mission. We didn't know what they were getting or what they looked like (because they were changing their appearance while we waited for them) so I guess that gave them an edge.

"Found Iliana," Jonas said. Of course he would be the one to find her. Jonas said that Iliana was in the computer section, admiring their most recent computers. So, Iliana was the first to go.

10 minutes into the game and we still needed to find three girls but just as I was thinking this Grant announced that he had found Kelly in the food area with a few items in her buggy.

Now all we had left was Rachael and Sarah. 14 minutes later and I really thought we were going to lose. But then I saw someone over in the make up section, checking out the newest make up and I just knew it was Rachael. So I turned her in.

Sarah was left and I had to say, she was really hard to find. Hard, maybe but not impossible.

Cammie POV

We were doing good until my sisters got out. I had five out of seven of my items and only 5 minutes left. I had to get roast beef and toothpaste so I made my way over to the toothpaste, since it was closest. All the while thinking about why my mom would want to train me at an assassin school. Did she want me to become an assassin? Instead of following in her and my dad's footsteps and becoming a spy?

I was looking at the toothpastes but not really seeing them. I just picked up a random one after a minute or two then walked on but I past a boy as I was checking my watch. 3 minutes left as he bumped shoulders with me. It was on purpose and any other day, I would pass this as a boy hitting on a girl but the bumping of the shoulder was too smooth.

Half a second later Mr. Solomon said I had been compromised.

Zach POV

I found her in the toothpastes aisle. For a minute, I let myself admire her. She was beautiful, in her own way of course because her friends were beauties too but she was amazing. In my eyes at least. I'm sure Jonas, Grant and Nick would argue.

A few seconds later, she started walking out of the aisle after grabbing some toothpaste. Her expression was thoughtful and gave away nothing but that. Now, I headed toward her and bumped her shoulder. I don't know why I did but as soon as I did, she knew it was me. I had to give her props. She was quick.

On the ride home, I kept thinking about her face, her expression. For some reason, I knew something was wrong with her. So, what was troubling Sarah?


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron POV

I didn't talk the whole way home. Bex, Macey and Liz kept their mouths shut the whole time too. Mr. Keyser didn't notice our silence or, if he did, he ignored us too.

When we got to Blackthorne Academy, it was an unspoken agreement that we go to the headmaster's office, to see if he knew (he probably did) anything about this. We were all thinking the same things, the same questions. Is what Mr. Keyser say true? Are we here to become assassin's? Why would mom/Ms. Morgan put us through this?

The whole walk there we stared straight ahead. It felt almost like a trance, sort of.

I knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in" so I went in. Dr. Steve was sitting at his desk and looking through papers when we came. He looked up and smiled at us.

"Why, hello girls, what may I do for you?" he asked.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him.

He was taken aback by our question. I felt some pity for him. We did come out of nowhere with the question.

"I expect you know," Dr. Steve sighed.

"Yeah, actually, we do but we'd like to know from you," Bex glared.

"I'm afraid that is classified."

Oh. My. Goodness.

Parents. Teachers and just about any other adult can be so….oblivious can't they? Did he not notice that we wanted answers now. And we would get them.

Of course, not now. If we attacked the headmaster we'll end up going back to Gallagher so, that was out of question but, just like at Gallagher, we get extra credit for punching harder. If you know what I mean.

We left the office and went straight to our room. When we got there, Liz flew open her computer and was hacking into the Blackthorne main system so we could get blueprints of the school. Macey went to the closet to pick out night and day outfits. Me and Bex planned where we were going to plant the bugs.

"5 minutes till they figure out someone has hacked into their main system," Liz muttered.

"Then why don't you save it to a file on your computer?" I suggested as I dug through our bug bag.

"I'm going to do just that," Liz said without looking up.

Bex glanced at me as we packed the belts. "You know, maybe telling Dr. Steve that we know what we are really here for was a bad idea."

"It definetly was," I nodded, zipping closed my belt and moving to Macey's. Macey was still in the closet and only Liz's and Bex's outfits were picked out.

"Got it on a file," Liz informed us. "I'll show you when I properly leave the Blackthorne's main-frame. If I don't, we could get caught before we even start."

"Okay."

Bex went to get dressed in her day outfit. Macey had just finished getting my outfits so I changed into my day outfit. A green shirt with jean shorts and green flip flops. Bex had on a red shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

"You done Liz?" I asked her as Macey was changing in her clothes (grey shirt, black skirt, black ballet flats).

"Yeah," she moved her computer so we could see it and then went to change.

I examined the blueprints. Bex came over but Macey stopped her and they went to do make up on each other.

It took me a minute or two to figure out how we would cover the whole school in the hour time we had to go to town (it was Saturday and the boys begged Dr. Steve to go to the town. Disguised of course because their school's cover was troubled boys at a military school). But I figured out a way. We had to put in a lot of effort to look casual and not suspicious.

"I got a plan," I looked at my friends. "It's hard though."

"Explain," Bex crossed her arms over her chest.

Only fifteen minutes later, we were all ready. Macey and Liz were going into town to cover for me and Bex, who were going to be covering, Every. Single. Room. With bugs.

They helped us get what we needed and then they were off to cover for us. Me and Bex decided she would cover the left side of the school and me the right. Since we lived on the right, I could get started right away but Bex had to go to the other side of school, going through at least 3 flights of stairs to get to the boys dorms.

I had covered 5 dorms in the first ten minutes and another 7 boy's dorms in the next 10 minutes but then I got to Zach's room. I saw Jonas, Nick's and Grant's stuff but it was all neat. Zach's corner of the room looked like he had virtually nothing. I hesitate before walking over there.

I went through his drawers, carefully placing some bugs on the bottom of his bed too, and found a picture of a mountain and a sparkling lake. It looked like a calm, peaceful place. I could see why Zach had kept this with him on his bedside.

Only when Bex got my attention over Com's did I snap my gaze away from the picture. I placed it back where I was, exactly the way it was and finished up the bugs. Then I sprinted back to my room. I knew Bex was on her way back and our other two best friends were holding off the boys as long as they could but were still on their way.

I wonder what we would find out tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Cammie POV

So we were caught. Not caught as in the boys blew our cover, no, they just found our bugs and destroyed them. Not the ones in the hallways (those we harder to spot). Just the ones in their bedrooms.

Back in our room, Macey was pacing the floor, Liz was chewing on her lip, Bex was sprawled out on the bed with her eyes closed (she wasn't asleep, trust me, I would know. Wait, scratch that, the whole building would know if Bex was asleep, she snores so loudly.) and I was sitting cross legged on the floor. None of us realized the boys had bugged our room.

"We have got to get out of here," Liz announced.

"We can't," I shook my head.

"Why not?" Liz frowned.

"Because we are being watched, observed," Macey answered for me. "They'll know immediately if we go missing. Plus, we have nowhere to go."

"We could just go back to Gallagher," Bex suggested. See, told you she wasn't asleep.

"That's true but how do we get out?" Macey raised an eyebrow, never stopping her pacing.

"I don't think we should try to get out," I said. "They want to observe us, let them but that doesn't mean we have to do what they say."

Macey snapped her fingers. "Absolutly, Cam." And went to the closet.

A minute or two later she came out with four outfits. "If we are going to do this mission, let's do it style, no?" she waggled her eyebrows.

An hour later, we entered the dining hall, none of us wearing our Blackthorne outfits.

Bex wore a red shirt (sleeves rolled up) and tight black pants with black heels. Her hair was in a loose bun and she wore red eyeshadow, no lipstick, mascara and eyeliner.

Liz had on a soft blue tank top and white pants with white sandals. Her hair was draped around her shoulders and she wore mascara, blue eyeshadow and no eyeliner.

Macey put on a black shirt that hung off her shoulders and a white skirt. Her hair was in a pony tail and her makeup was: mascara, eyeliner, and silvery eyeshadow.

I, however, wore a dark green dress that had black vines all over it and white heels. My hair was like Liz's, over my shoulders. I wore mascara and eyeliner. No eyeshadow.

Heads turned, mouths gaped and we paid no attention. The teachers glared but when they got up to discipline us, Dr. Steve held them back. He knew why were acting this way but he choose not to stop it. Mr. Solomon could discipline us, though.

"Girls, what do you think you're doing?" he said from behind us.

I turned, as did Bex, Macey and Liz. "Eating breakfast," Macey said in a 'duh' voice.

"I meant, what are you wearing?" Mr. Solomon was well aware of the fact that all the boys were watching us, I'm sure.

"Clothes," Bex said slowly, as if he had a hearing disorder. Liz and Macey were eyeing the food, I was gauging Mr. Solomon's reaction, and Bex was having a stare off with him.

Mr. Solomon, I could see, didn't know what to say but he was looking at our outfits. I got tired of waiting for his response and went to get my food. My best friends followed me.

We got our food and went to the table we sat at with Zach, Grant, Nick, and Jonas. I saw Jonas sneaking looks at Liz, Macey kept silently laughing at Nick's expression, Grant was grinning like a fool at Bex and Zach was smirking at me.

"Nice outfit," he whispered to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled through a piece of toast. "I'm wearing it just for you."

His eyebrows shot up at that but his face quickly relaxed back into his regular smirking self. "Really?"

"Mhm," I nodded. He smirk widened.

Truth was, I didn't wear this outfit for him and I'm sure he knew that but he was enjoying it anyway.

Classes went by fast. None of the teachers said anything about the outfits, though they sent disapproving looks. Finally, we got to P&E. Ask any spy in either Gallagher or Blackthorne. The more interesting stuff always happens in P&E.

Today we were doing more practice fights. Once we were changed and ready to go, we got our partners. Boy/girl pairings and the teacher posted the pairs on the chalk board.

Grant/Kally

Henry/Anna

Jonas/Iliana

Caleb/Molly

Nick/Rachael

Greg/Tina

Zachary/Sarah

"Ready, Sarah?" he taunted as we got to the mat.

I swung and hit him in the stomach.

He doubled over and the teacher yelled at me that he hadn't blew the whistle. I took a few steps back and glared at Zachary.

"Yes, I am ready, Zachary," I said simply. He had on an expression that looked like a glare and a smirk.

The teacher finally blew the whistle and, lighting fast, I kicked my foot out to roundhouse him. Zach was quick on moving back but he stumbled. Only a bit though. He regained his balance but I had already hit again. I hit his side this time. He didn't wince but instead kicked his foot out and his heel hit my knee. I wavered in my step for a second but didn't fall. Then I hit his face, aiming for the cheek but missed and hit his nose. He didn't even blink as blood started to come out of his nose.

The whistle blew to signal class was over. That went by just as fast as the other classes. I went away with no scratches and Zach left with a bloody nose but I smiled at him as I went back to the girls locker room and he smirked as he went to the boys locker room.


	9. Chapter 9

Zach POV

I was in my room, sitting on my bed with Grant laying across the bottom. Jonas sat cross legged with his computer in his lap and Nick next to him watching what he was doing. I thought Grant was asleep for a moment but decided agasint it. Grant wouldn't fall asleep after he just did his hair. Jonas was activating the audio/visual cameras we re-installed in the girl's room. I was leaning on my pillow, waiting for him to announce what he had.

Then, I heard Sarah's voice. "We can't." Can't what? I moved so I could see the screen. Kally was laying across her own bed, supposedly asleep. Rachael was pacing the floor and Iliana was chewing on her lip while glancing between the other three girls. Sarah was sitting on the floor cross legged.

"Why not?" Iliana asked Sarah.

"Because we are being watched, observed. They'll know if we go missing. Plus, we have nowhere to go," Rachael answered for Sarah. Why are they being watched? What are they talking about? What has them so worried?

"We could just go back to Gallagher?" Kally suggested. So she wasn't asleep after all… And what's Gallagher? Their mysterious school? Or some boarding home? I have to look into it.

Rachael raised an eyebrow. "That's true but how do we get out?"

"I don't think we should try to get out," Sarah spoke. "They want to observe us, let them but that doesn't mean we have to do what they say." So, girl has a bad streak in her. I like that.

Rachael snapped her fingers, a sharp sound, and went the closet after saying, "Absolutly, Cam." Who was 'Cam'? God, girls were so confusing.

2 minutes and 3 seconds later, Rachael came out of the closet with some very…interesting outfits.

"If we are going to do this mission, let's do it style, no?" Rachael wiggled her perfectly waxed eyebrows.

Wait.

Mission?

Coming to my school, my home, was a mission for them?

Jonas turned off the camera's (we weren't pervs! We gave girls their privacy, especially when they are changing clothes) video and audio, as the girls were dressing and talking about other girly things I didn't care about.

Grant and Nick and Jonas had watched the whole thing. They understood everything the girls had said. Yet they looked at me as if I might have interperted more.

"We need to search Gallagher," I looked at Jonas as I said this. "We need to figure out who 'Cam' is and why being here at Blackthorne is a mission for them."

My friends nodded. Nick and Grant went to grab their laptops while Jonas began a search for 'Gallagher.' I went to take a shower because I honestly couldn't think of what else to do and because I was so…shocked. Funny thing was, I couldn't figure out why.

When I came out of the shower, I dried off and dressed in my clothes. Then I went out to see what the boys had found. Nick was on his bed with his lap top, Grant was belly down on the floor with his and Jonas was right where I had last saw him, on my bed, cross legged and computer in his lap.

"What did you find?" I asked. The question was mainly directed at Jonas, who glanced up and motioned me over.

I went over and sat next to him, looking at his computer screen. It was a website for Gallagher Academy, an expensive, exclusive, all girls school. The headmaster (or in this case, headmistress) was shown on the screen. Headmistress Morgan.

"What's this?" I asked Jonas.

"This," he indicated to the screen. "Is Gallagher Academy, located in Virginia. It's their website. Found it through Google."

I inspected the screen. "You think this is the school they go to?"

"Indeed, yes," Jonas nodded as Grant and Nick came over. They informed me they found nothing more than Jonas.

"So…," I said, wheels turning in my head. "If the girls have spy training even before they came here and Gallagher Academy is their school then Gallagher Academy must be like our school, an undercover spy school."

Nick and Grant exploded with shouts of "WHAT?" and "NO WAY!" Jonas stared at me, shocked. I remained staring at the screen. "Don't you reconise her?" I said pointing to The headmistress. The all took anouther look and nodded, with a look of shock on their faces.

"That still doesn't answer who 'Cam' is," I muttered. I was confused but I didn't show it. I was shocked but I didn't show it.

"Well," Jonas started. "When Rachael said 'that's true but how do we get out?', Sarah answered her. That must mean Sarah answers to a different name and 'Cam' might be it."

"But 'Cam' seems like its short for something," Grant pointed out. Nick, Jonas and me mumbled out agreements.

"Maybe Rachael, Sarah, Iliana, and Kally aren't their real names. They said mission, didn't they? So they are on a mission...," Nick glanced at each of us.

"And they are trying to get out," I let the words roll off my tongue.

We sat there in silence. Saying nothing. Doing nothing. None of us moving. All of this information hitting us from all corners of our brains as we tried to figure out more of the girls who have intruded in our school.

Finally, Grant stood up, "Well if they think that Blackthorne is going to be just a mission for them, they're wrong."

"Yeah," Nick stood up. "Let's make it interesting for them."

I smirked. Those weren't bad ideas but Jonas looked afraid.

"Guys," he stopped them from leaving the room with his words. "Did you not hear what they said? They are trying to get out. Something happened and I bet it scared them but they are smart enough not to show it. However, it scared them enough to want out of Blackthorne."

"Question is," Grant said. "What happened?"

Of course, none of us knew but we would be darned if we didn't find out.

"Let's get to work," Nick pronounced.

"After breakfast," Grant yelled after him. "Last one there is a- oh shoot!" There was a loud crash and bang as we heard him fall down the stairs.

Laughing and smirking, I left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

I had a problem when I uploaded the nine chapters. Causing chapters 7 and 8 ended up being a re-post of passed chapters. People have also posted that this story looks like something they might have already seen and that I wasn't the one who post it. That's because I wasn't the one to post it and none of what I have up was written by me. I took this story over from SnixX32, and have yet to add anything thing of my own. I hope this has cleared up the confusion. Thanks for reading. ~Clover


End file.
